Percance inesperado
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que se rumoro que posiblemente Marlene haria aparicion en la tercera entrega de Madagascar. Pues de eso trata esto, una escena alternativa en la cual ella hace acto de aparicion asi que basicamente es un crossover de la seri con la peli por el personaje :3


Hello pocos lectores que entraran aqui :)

Pues yo aqui de nuevo con una loca idea. No se si recuerdan hubo una epoca en la que se corria el rumor de que Marlene apareceria en madagascar 3, pues eso, cuando vi la peli en toda esta escena esperaba algo parecido mas nunca paso xD asi que adapte esto a lo ue acontecio en la peli y pues ojala sea de su agrado :)

Espero no haberme pasado con el Skilene, fue muy poco en realidad :D

* * *

-¡Que la operación "Rescate Afro Circo" inicie!-ordeno a todo pulmón el líder de los pingüinos.

-¡A la orden Skipper!-contesto el pingüino más joven.

Cabo y Kowalski siguiendo lo ordenado montaron a los elefantes los cuales soplaron con fuerza para poder iluminar con colores hermosos e impulsar aquel circo volador.

-¡Liberen a la foca!

-¡Soy un leone marino!-replico ofendido Stefano al no ser llamado por lo que es.

-¡Lo que seas!-contesto fastidiado.

Dada la orden con un toque de guitarra cortesía de los simios el mamífero salió disparado para poder dejar cuerdas que usarían los hippies para escapar.

-¡Las toneladas de diversión! ¡Ya ya ya!

Ordeno de nuevo observando como su plan y ordenes se llevaban a cabo de forma precisa y correcta, justo como a él le gustaba que resultara un operativo de rescate.

Stefano aterrizo con éxito de dolorosa forma en el estanque de un habitad salpicando todo a su alrededor.

El animal que habitaba ese "habitad" se despertó de golpe, muy alterada. Si había algo que odiaba de sobra era que se despertara por culpa de algún ruino inoportuno. Algo había caído en su estanque y…¿Qué era todo ese bullicio de afuera? Eran alrededor de las once y el que hubiera humanos fuera del horario del zoológico era aun mas extraño, seguro celebraban algo.

Temerosa se asomo por la entrada de su cueva y miro aquel animal que había "aterrizado" en su hogar: una foca…al parecer.

-¿Estas bien?-fue lo primero que atino a decir con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Stefano, aun desorientado por aquel aterrizaje alzo su mirar para ver al animal que preguntaba por su bien estar.

-Monto bene, peores aterrizajes he tenido-contesto con gracia el italiano.

Al ver que su inesperado invitado no era peligroso se acercó más a la orilla de su estanque.

-Perdone si la asuste signora…

Por el acento que usaba la "foca" dedujo que era italiano y pese a que no sabía nada del idioma por lo cotidiana que a veces era esa frase por turistas que visitaban el zoológico entendió que era esa palabra.

-Marlene, me llamo Marlene.

-Pues ha sido agradable conocerla y lamento este incidente-Stefano salió del agua para trepar el muro que cercaba el habitad de la nutria-¡ahora debo irme!-termino la oración apurado recordando el hecho de que quedaba poco tiempo.

-Woa, woa, woa ¿Por qué la prisa? Y mas importante ¿Por qué caíste del cielo? Pero por encima de todo no me entere de que trasladarían una foca, ósea tu aquí al zoológico.

-Soy un leone marino-repitió un tanto enojado al igual que como había hecho con Skipper-y no me trasladaron de ningún lado ¡estamos en un operativo de rescate!, ¡debo correr!

Marlene miro extraña a Stefano el cual ya había salido de su habitad a toda velocidad. La curiosidad la había invadido: ¿Por qué ese animal parecía de circo?, ¿Por qué tanto ruido por parte de los humanos, que celebraban?, ¿Operativo de rescate? Eso sonaba muy militar y paranoico para su gusto, como a…no podía ser cierto, ¡ellos se habían ido hacia ya un tiempo! Sin poder hacer más que emocionarse pero a la vez asustarse decidió andar tras aquel león marino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Corrió todo lo que pudo impulsada por el nerviosismo y la emoción e intriga, quería ver que acontecía y no pudo creer lo que vio a lo no tan lejos conforme avanzaba a la zona céntrica del zoológico: ¡un circo volador! Con aros de colores, trampolines iluminados y una enorme plataforma central, era todo un hermoso espectáculo; alcanzo rápidamente a divisar un león, jirafa, hipopótamo, cebra, tigre y demás mamíferos grandes al parecer festejando por algo sobre la plataforma central de aquel circo.

-¡Misión cumplida!, ¡así que salgamos de aquí!-hablo orgulloso el líder pingüino dispuesto a sacar a sus camaradas sanos y salvos de aquel lugar.

El trance de sorpresa en el cual se encontraba Marlene se vio interrumpido al igual que el festejo de los animales de aquel circo volador cuando vio y escucho que el león marino de antes corría despavorido y desesperado gritando "¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan sin mi!"

Miro a su alrededor para buscar el que le ocasionaba tanto miedo a Stefano y no tardo en ubicarlo: una mujer se levantaba desbordando enojo e instinto asesino en la mirada de entre los escombros del reptilario.

Antes de que Stefano pudiera huir trepando unos cuchillos que el tigre había lanzado para hacerle de escalera la pelirroja capturo al indefenso animal arrastrándolo hacia su pistola tranquilizante, ¡tenia que hacer algo!

Todo fue tan rápido: el león y la jaguar se habían lanzado ejecutando lo que parecía un acto de trapecio llevándose a la mujer y el león marino con ellos hacia las alturas, parecía que estaban luchando en el proceso.

Y de repente algo le llamo más la atención, un uniformado de la misma forma que la mujer se levantaba del piso tambaleante y aunque normalmente en ese estado de agotamiento no podría hacer nada logro desenfundar lo que parecía un arma y apunto hacia los animales que aun luchaban en las alturas con la mujer.

Uno no debía ser Einstein para definir quienes eran los buenos y los malos en todo esto, esos de control de animales querían lastimar a los cirqueros y definitivamente ella no permitiría que le disparara a los animales del trapecio así que actuó rápido siguiendo su instinto y aplicando lo muy poco que había aprendido entrenando después de la partida de los muchachos se lanzo hacia el oficial uniformado y le pateo el rostro haciendo que cayera de sentón.

Quiso aprovechar el momento de aturdimiento del humano e intento lanzarse a su rostro para taparle la visión justo como alguna vez hizo con Alice pero este fue más rápido y la intercepto con sus grandes manos. La sostuvo con fuerza y miro por unos segundos de cerca y deduciendo que esta formaba parte del circo la comenzó a estrujar con fuerza para que quedara inconsciente y encerrarla para después entregar a su jefa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡El hippie tiene agallas!-reconoció el líder pingüino mirando como Alex ejecutaba su plan de rescate.

Kowalski iba a contestar mas quedo con el pico abierto ya que algo llamo su atención, un grito para ser específico, como el de un animal siendo torturado. Se alejó de Skipper y comenzó a buscar mirando en los alrededores hasta que encontró quien era el o la que producía aquel grito de sufrir y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba solo se alteró más: ¡era Marlene! ¡¿Como rayos se había metido en problemas con un oficial secuaz de Dubois?!

-¡Skipper!-Kowalski grito alterado y preocupado por su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, soldado?-el líder bajo de su asiento y miro con el ceño fruncido a su teniente. Cabo y Rico que escucharon el llamado de Kowalski se acercaron rápidamente.

-¡Marlene!-señalo hacia donde se encontraba ese oficial apretujando a la nutria.

Al pronunciar ese nombre de siete letras se le helo la sangre, todo se detuvo por un momento. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba el nombre de su mejor amiga y al contrario de lo que la mayoría se alegraría de oír algo sobre un antiguo camarada el tono de Kowalski y su mirada nerviosa eran señales inequívocas de que algo no estaba bien con la citada.

Y efectivamente así era, Marlene estaba siendo lastimada por ese maldito lunático. Iracundo se quito la peluca de payaso que traía encima y la azoto al suelo llamando la atención de alguno de los cirqueros.

-¡Uso de fuerza bruta autorizada! ¡Muévanse!

Tras decir aquello Skipper miro a Rico el cual entendió que debía de hacer: vomito una pistola con gancho integrado y disparo para atorar el gancho en algún sitio. Ya tensado el cable regurgito cuatro arneses para cada uno de ellos, se sujetaron con fuerza cada uno y deslizaron al rescate.

Otro grito salió de Marlene, ¡¿ese bruto la quería matar o que?! Como pudo se balanceo y no espero a que llegara, se lanzo al ataque y como un halcón alcanzando su presa propino una patada en la nuca del atacante haciendo que del impacto soltara a Marlene.

La nutria cayó al suelo, tocia y retorcía del dolor. Por otro lado Skipper tacleo al hombretón para que cayera de espaldas, cayo de pie y se mantuvo en posición de ataque mirando. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el resto del equipo aterrizo justo a lado de Marlene.

-¡Marlene! ¿Como te encuentras?-Cabo se hinco y coloco su aleta en la espalda de su amiga.

Marlene aun aturdida por el ataque que había sufrido miro sorprenda y escéptica al animal que se encontraba frente a ella: ¡Cabo! Muchas preguntas inundaron su mente no le importo mucho y solo abrazo al pingüino.

-¡Creí que no regresarían nunca!-con trabajo y ayuda de Cabo se levanto, al parecer algo interno se le había roto.

Abrazo a Kowalski y este le correspondió también alegre y aliviado de que su líder haya autorizado el uso de la fuerza; también abrazo a Rico y aunque este era alérgico a ese tipo de demostraciones de sentimientos le contesto el gesto con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Marlene me da gusto verte, aunque la verdad, esperaba este encuentro bajo otras circunstancias-la nutria soltó a Rico y miro al último de los pingüinos con suma alegría.

Skipper se mantenía dándole la espalda pues seguía en posición de combate contra el oficial que ya se estaba recuperando del impacto. Él había golpeado al hombretón para que la soltara, así era Skipper, siempre la defendía y cuidaba incluso en este momento tan inesperado.

-Ya me darás mi abrazo chiquita, en cuanto acabemos con este maniaco-volteo a verla rápidamente solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien-muchachos, ¡denle con todo!

Seguía siendo el Skipper de siempre y eso le alegraba enormemente.

Todos se pusieron a la ofensiva en cuanto aquel hombre se puso de pie. Kowalski tomo a Marlene entre sus alas y la dejo en el suelo un poco alejada de ahí para evitar daños colaterales.

Los cuatro pingüinos se pusieron en una posición ofensiva de alguna arte marcial. El oficial se abalanzo sobre Cabo el cual lo esquivo con facilidad. Kowalski tacleo en el estomago al uniformado haciendo que este se encorvara, seguidamente Rico dio un uppercut en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Skipper corrió y se lanzo hacia Cabo, el más joven tomo a su líder de ambas alas y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo hacia el uniformado. El impulso que el joven Cabo le había proporcionado fue suficiente pues a eso sumada la fuerza que poseía el pingüino comando en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo basto ya que su patada fue tan fuerte que le mando varios metros lejos dejándolo inconsciente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Vivir en serio!-Marty exclamo emocionado dando un si para huir con el circo.

Alex miro a su alrededor para agradecer a Skipper y su operativo de rescate mas no lo encontró, ni al resto de las monjas, se asomo por la orilla de la plataforma y vio a los pingüinos no muy lejos de su posición, estaban alrededor de algo o alguien…

-¿Cómo te encuentras soldado?-Skipper se inclino a la altura de Marlene ya que esta se hallaba sentada en el suelo.

-Creo que me rompió algo…¡au!-trato de levantarse pero le dolió demasiado uno de sus costados cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste envuelta en un enfrentamiento con el enemigo Marlene?-cuestiono el pingüino líder tratando de ocultar su preocupación en la voz.

-Ese hombre trato de disparar un no sé que al león que estaba en el trapecio salvando a la foca, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño-contesto aun doliéndose por su herida interna.

-¿Lo conocías de antes?

-Aterrizo en mi habitad

Antes de que Skipper pusiera reprimenda por haberse expuesto de ese modo…y del susto que le hizo pasar se vi interrumpido.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper? –Marty y Alex con ayuda de los perros y sus propulsores aterrizaron donde se encontraban los pingüinos y la nutria.

-Un pequeño percance rayitas, nada que no podamos solucionar-choco aletas con su equipo y abofeteo Cabo.

-¿Y quien es la señorita?-Alex miro confundido la escena, pues en su vida en el zoológico había visto a tan peculiar mamífero.

-Gato ella es Marlene, Marlene él es el ex "rey de Nueva York".

-¡Oh! ¿Ósea que tu estabas en el habitad del león?-Alex asintió ante la interrogante de la nutria- ¿y tu también vivías aquí?-continuo ahora dirigiéndose a Marty.

El citado asintió de misma forma que su amigo carnívoro había hecho.

-Pues le debes un "gracias" a Marlene Alex-interrumpió Skipper.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Si ella no se hubiera enfrentado al oficial psicópata secuaz de Dubois te hubiera disparado.

-¡Woao! Que valiente fuiste pequeña nutria. En ese caso, gracias Marlene-Marlene solo asintió apenada, se sentía como un estilo de héroe.

-Oye Skipper, ¿y de donde se conocen?-el tono pícaro en la voz de Alex se hizo presente.

-Larga historia, solo te diré que es una gran amiga-contesto orgulloso con una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba a Marlene. La nutria solo sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Seguro? ¿Nada mas?-continuo Alex con tono pícaro, Marty miro al líder pingüino con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué insinúas, hippie?-contesto retador.

Miro con el ceño fruncido a su equipo ya que Rico había comenzado a carraspear, Kowalski a silbar y Cabo a soltar pequeñas risitas, ¡en otras circunstancias esto se consideraría motín! Sin saber porque se puso un tanto nervioso y al parecer no era el único…

-Pequeños inmaduros-dijo con gracia el líder al ver a sus muchachos molestándolo de esa forma.

-¡Oigan, la ley no tarda en llegar por el alboroto con Dubois!-Marty miro como paranoico a todas direcciones.

-¡Truchas! El hippie monocromático tiene razón, debemos ser veloces; Alex llama a los perros con propulsor-el león hizo lo ordenado.

-¡Un placer Marlene!-Marty y Alex dijeron al unísono para después llamar a los perros.

-Esperen, esperen ¿no se quedan?-los pingüinos miraron a Marlene pero nadie decía nada.

-Aun tenemos cosas por hacer fuera de aquí Marlene-finalmente Skipper rompió el silencio que se había formado.

Marlene miro a todos por igual y al final su mirar se quedo en Skipper. No quería que se fueran…que él se fuera. Ya se habían ido por mucho y de nuevo, se oponía a ello.

El líder le miro directo a los ojos entendiendo su sentir: "no quiere que me valla…que nos vallamos". Y para ser honestos él tampoco quería irse pero no podía dejar a todos esos mamíferos solos por su cuenta, al menos aun no hasta asegurarse de que Dubois se encuentre lejos.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

El escuadrón se quedo frio: ¿quería venir? Eso nunca fue lo primero que pensó Skipper, además en su condición actual solo lograrían que se dañara más.

-Solicitud denegada Marlene, tu lugar es aquí, además estas malherida por dentro, necesitas que el doctor te atienda.

La nutria no dijo nada, el tenia razón, su lugar y hogar era en el zoológico.

-¿Regresaran, verdad?-hablo cabizbaja.

-Es una promesa-Cabo hablo feliz.

Rico y Kowalski asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que Skipper dijera o hiciera algo Alex y Marty regresaron ya con los perros propulsores.

-¡Vámonos monjas!-Alex tendió su pata para que treparan a su cuerpo.

Todos excepto Skipper subieron al cuerpo de Alex que ya estaba flotando por los perros que le sostenían por la espalda.

-Debo de llevarla a cuidado animal-fue lo único que dijo, Alex le miro extraño mas por insistencia de los pingüinos con el obedeció y se fue-Ustedes dos vayan y dejen al rayitas y regresan a mi posición.

Los perros asintieron y fueron a dejar a Marty sobre el circo volador e inmediatamente regresaron.

-¡Oye, bájame!-exclamo Marlene la cual ya estaba en alas de Skipper.

El líder no dijo nada, solo ordeno a los dos perros hacia donde llevarlo.

Los perros aterrizaron enfrente de cuidado animal. Skipper avanzo hacia la puerta y bajo a Marlene con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Fue…bueno, verte de nuevo-Marlene miro al pingüino comando el cual estaba cabizbajo.

-Lo mismo digo chiquita-contesto de repente alegre.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, como queriendo decir algo pero ninguno se atrevía siquiera hacer ruido.

-El zoológico te necesita-hablo Marlene usando el zoológico como excusa.

-Lo se, pero ahora mismo hay prioridades-el tono alegre del líder paso a uno mas serio.

-Vas a tener mucho trabajo cuando regreses-ambos sonrieron después de esas palabras que Marlene dijo.

-¡Y que lo digas! Solo hay una forma de hacer las cosas, hacerlas bien-contesto orgulloso el pingüino mientras rectaba su famoso dicho.

-Solo un favor-Skipper puso cara de "adelante, lo que sea"-trata de quien Julien no venga contigo, solo Moris, a lo mucho Mort, por favor-termino casi a modo de suplica.

-Hare lo posible, pero cola anillada es como una plaga sin cura-definitivamente haría lo posible por dejar a Julien en el circo.

Otro silencio se formo.

-Bueno Marlene, me retiro, nos veremos pronto-Skipper dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia los perros que esperaban para irse.

-¡Oye!-Skipper dio media vuelta para ver que necesitaba.

Saco resistencia y fuerza de donde pudo y antes de que Skipper pudiera decir algo avanzo la poca distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo. El líder se quedo helado, sin palabras. Ya una vez asimilado el hecho de que Marlene le estaba abrazando este le contesto el gesto, envolvió a su amiga nutria con sus alas.

-Cuídate ¿si?-poco a poco Marlene separo su cabeza del hombro de su plumífero amigo.

-Considéralo hecho.

Lentamente Skipper rompió el abrazo más por deber que otra cosa, realmente no le molestaría quedarse así un rato más. Antes de que se alejaran por completo Marlene le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla; Skipper solo se limito a sonreír para luego retirarse a toda velocidad en dirección a los perros.

Al llegar con ellos solo recibió miradas picaras y traviesas por parte de los dos cirqueros.

-¿Cuánto quieren por su silencio?-hablo fastidiado pero divertido a la vez.

-Ya pensaremos en algo Romeo-uno de ellos hablo divertido y retador, el otro solo rio por lo bajo.

-Cállense y vámonos-

Los perros intercambiaron miradas cómplices para después entre los dos llevar a Skipper de vuelta al circo. Al llegar le reibieron con aplausos y demas, su operativo rescate afro circo había sido un exito total.

-Señor, ¿esta...?

-Claro que estoy bien Kowalski-contesto sin vacilar el pinguino comando- aun nos esperan un sin fin de cosas por hacer.

Sus muchachos se miraron entre ellos y despues a su lider. Skipper asintio con orgullo en el rostro y despues trepo a su asiento para dar la orden de retirada de aque lugar que aun era su hogar.

FINAL MUY CUTRE VDD? lo siento ya no supe como terminar T_T REVIEW PLEASE? gracias! y a losk no dejan review tmbn :)


End file.
